


Shaded

by soliari



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, repeat after me the arc reactor is not a nightlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliari/pseuds/soliari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arc reactor sets a glow over the whole hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaded

**Author's Note:**

> wow pwp whoops

It's not a nightlight, even if Tony calls it that sometimes, swaggering into Bruce's lab (and that's remarkable and strange enough on its own, that he has a lab, a lab to do 'whatever the hell you want in, Bruce, it's not like it's going anywhere better') from a party, half-sloshed and blue light pulsing through his thin dress shirts. When they're trying to get from lab to--to anywhere with a cushy flat surface, really they've wound up on the plush carpet of the downstairs living room more than once--and the lights have faded down to match the night of New York City outside, they have to rely on touch and memory, more than the arc reactor.

Tony's shirt slips to the floor of the elevator when Bruce curls into him and traces his tongue over the shell of Tony's ear. Bruce's fingers trace the arc reactor as soon as he's bare, and they stumble out of the elevator to the closest wall. Halfway down Tony's belly the dark in the hallway catches up, and Bruce is lit only by a faint blue light. Bruce pulls from working Tony's lower lip between his teeth, letting Tony's tongue play xylophone on his molars, in order to get his hands on the belt holding Tony's Armani suit pants up. Tony groans, reaching for him, and Bruce bats his hands away, pushing pants and underwear down with some force.

Jarvis speaks somewhere Bruce doesn't notice, asking if they want the lights up, and Tony glances at Bruce, hair sticking to his forehead, "Don't touch the lights, Jarvis," Bruce says, carefully enunciating every word, and then he drops to his knees and takes Tony's cock in his mouth.

Tony's fingers fold into his hair, and Tony begins to curse, spitting out 'fuck' so fast Bruce is amused, he'd never known the human mouth could make that many sounds in a minute. The other guy is beginning to wake up a little as Bruce works Tony's cock with his mouth and his fingertips, but they fought a Skrull squadron off not eighteen hours ago and Bruce settles him by swirling his tongue around the head of Tony's cock. They're the same person, but the other guy's never been too interested in fucking Tony. (Which Bruce would take time to be properly grateful for when Tony wasn't moaning, his fingers twitching out the rhythms of Goodness Gracious Great Balls of Fire along Bruce's hairline.)

Bruce glances up, and the arc reactor still isn't a nightlight, like the Captain America ones they sell at department stores and Target for kids, but it still lights up the planes of Tony's face, catches the glimmer of sweat on his brow and the way Tony's eyes are hot and dark on him. Bruce ducks his head, then, hollowing his cheeks, and stares back up until Tony breaks, shutting his eyes and coming hot in Bruce's mouth.


End file.
